Días Aburridos
by Rasec02
Summary: Esta es la historia de un hombre, cuya vida se va por el caño al pasar de los días. Infidelidad, inmoralidad, arrepentimiento, locura... Poco a poco su cordura empezará a disminuir, pero las cosas parecen cambiar cuando conozca más a su compañero de trabajo, y al mismo tiempo se tope con dos pre-adolescentes singulares. PROYECTO GRUPAL, los lectores pueden continuar la historia.


_**Hola a todos los fanáticos del Loudcest! Y a los no tan fanáticos también... Acaso deje de escribir las otras historias? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aún tengo que acabar mis 3 proyectos pendientes (Ya saben, la saga "Una historia de The Loud House") Pero por el momento he decidido crear esta historia en conjunto. Así es, no estaré solo en este proyecto, más escritores me ayudarán, ¿De quienes se tratan? ¡Pues de ustedes! Sí, ustedes podrán continuar con esta historia, y junto a mí, empezaremos una gran aventura. Al final del capítulo explicaré las especificaciones para que puedan participar en este proyecto, sin más disfruten del capítulo!**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Chris Savino.**_

* * *

Proyecto Fanfic: "Días aburridos"

Capítulo I

Acaba de consumar aquel acto despreciable para cualquier hombre pudiente. Un conjunto de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, comenzaron a surgir muy dentro de mí ser. No fue difícil en realidad, aquella chica de rasgos asiáticos me daba muchas miradas sugestivas en el trabajo, era una de las compañeras mejor pagadas, y claro una de las más deseadas por todos.

Y por azar del destino, pasó…

Uno diría que soy un hombre suertudo, pero simplemente no me considero así… Nunca destaqué en nada mientras estaba en la escuela, y en la universidad fue lo mismo. Simplemente era un fantasma para todo el mundo, uno que ni siquiera mover las cosas en una casa.

Termine de anudar mi corbata, ya no faltaba nada para poder salir… Le dí una última mirada mientras estaba completamente dormida en la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo realmente despertaba los más bajos deseos a los hombres, ni siquiera fui capaz de resistirme cuando empezábamos a realizar aquello. Deje una carta cerca de su rostro antes de poder salir.

No decía mucho, apenas un agradecimiento por lo acontecido, y una invitación a repetirlo… Soy despreciable lo sé. Solo faltaba girar la puerta de la habitación, pagar en la recepción los servicios del hotel, y caminar hasta mi casa… Donde una mujer embarazada con un muy mal humor me esperaba con la comida en la congeladora.

Sigo siendo despreciable…

Salí de la habitación con sigilo, evitando despertar a mi compañera. De la misma manera cerré la puerta. Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, pude ver como la habitación de al lado se abrió con prisa.

Muy curioso, dos pre-adolescentes salieron de aquella habitación con algo de prisa, parecieron ver si había alguien más en el pasillo, estuvieron normales hasta que me vieron, solo atinaron a bajar sus miradas y bajar con más prisa las escaleras. Supongo que es normal, en estos días los chicos y chicas están más ansiosos de sexo, cada vez a una edad más joven. Por sus rostros, diría que están entre los doce a catorce años, pero algo llamó mucho la atención… El chico tenía el cabello de color blanco como la nieve, algo que me resultaba extrañamente familiar. La chica no tenía nada fuera de lo común, andaba con un look del clásico deportista promedio, supongo que es algo que atrajo mucho al peliblanco. No pasó mucho para perderlos de vista, era obvio que no querían dejar evidencias de su "crimen" pero su plan no salió como lo esperaban. No los culpo, a veces caer en la tentación es tan emocionante como subir a la montaña rusa más alta del mundo. Estuve de pie mientras esperaba unos minutos a que esos chicos salieran del hotel, no quiero pasar un momento incómodo en la recepción con ellos.

No pasó mucho para salir de aquel lugar y regresar a mi hogar. Como había predicho, la comida estaba dentro de la congeladora, envuelta en bolsas de plásticos para conservarla mejor. Un gran error pues su sabor cambió considerablemente para mal. Ahora solo podía pensar en lo horrible que era mi vida en estos momentos, engañar a tu esposa con una compañera superior de tu trabajo, una reducción de mi salario en un veinte por ciento, ser cómplice de unos "criminales" pre-adolescentes.

Mi vida era una verdadera mierda… y apenas había cumplido los treinta y tres hace muy poco tiempo.

―0―

Caminar se me daba muy bien, no es que detestara el transporte público, pero mi primera opción para movilizarme siempre es usar mis piernas. Caminar hasta el trabajo a cualquier hombre de mi edad le resultaría agotador, pero no para mí. Era quien siempre llegaba primero al trabajo, casi al mismo tiempo que el cambio de turno de los guardias de seguridad del edificio, realmente temprano… No era agrede, no soportaba a mi esposa desde hace tres meses, su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, sé que las hormonas no son las mismas en todas las personas, y que un embarazo puede causar un cambio radical, pero simplemente no la soportaba, ya no es igual que antes… Aquella mujer que me hacía feliz, hoy en día solo me causa frustración.

El café nunca perdía ese asqueroso sabor arenoso, ¿De dónde lo traían? A veces no puedo evitar pensar en que constantemente van cortando el presupuesto para nosotros, o al menos para mí. Poco a poco mis compañeros llegaban a laborar, algunos de ellos se les veía somnolientos, mientras que otros estaban llenos de energía. En mi caso, solo podía decir que me mantenía lo más tranquilo posible.

Ya siendo las 8:00 am en punto, todos los trabajadores estaban en sus puestos, bueno casi todos…

― ¡Hola chicos! ¡Que hermoso día en de hoy! ¿No lo creen? ―. Decía ese tipo mientras pasaba por la puerta principal.

No lo conocía directamente, pero era famoso por algo en particular, siempre llegaba exactamente a las ocho de la mañana en punto, algo que para algunos era admirable. Creo que la única vez en que nos dirigimos las palabra, fue cuando la máquina de café se quedó sin vasos, el me ofreció el suyo sin recibir dinero a cambio… Ya había escuchado su apellido antes, era… era… ¿Lope? No, era… ¿Luck? No lo recuerdo bien, pero sí sé que empieza con "L".

Y así el día laboral empezaba otra vez, los reportes llegaban y se iban, mi esfuerzo apenas era solo un simple tornillo para toda la maquinaria que era la empresa, lo mismo para todos mis compañeros de piso, aun no entiendo como no se cansan de repetir lo mismo todos los días, cada día, por muchos años… Es increíblemente frustrante.

No voy a negarlo, había momentos donde ocurrían situaciones divertidas, a menudo aquel tipo de suéter verde cuyo apellido no puedo recordar, los ocasionaba. Pero muy raras veces ocurría. Tuve que aprender a distraerme con mi trabajo, creo que soy el mejor de todo el piso, pero eso parece no importarle a nadie.

La mejor parte es cuando llega el tiempo de receso, al momento de oír el timbre, todos los trabajadores salen corriendo como niños a buscar un lugar donde comer, o en su defecto fumar. Yo siempre me quedaba en mi puesto, mientras solo disfrutaba de barras energéticas y bebidas rehidratantes. No había de otra, el tiempo es dinero y no pienso desperdiciarlo por nada en el mundo. Pero había otro motivo por el cual me quedaba en mi cubículo.

―Parece que estamos solos otra vez ―. Alcancé oír muy cerca de mí.

No tarde mucho en girarme para verla.

―Eso parece, ¿No tuviste problemas al salir del hotel?

―Claro que no, pero esperaba encontrarte a mi lado al momento de despertar ¿Por qué te fuiste? ―. Preguntó con algo de ternura.

―Sabes que estoy casado, mi mujer se preocuparía si no llego a casa para dormir.

Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, mientras colocaba sus delgadas y sexys piernas cerca de las mías. Era clara su intención, pero no podría arriesgarme a caer bajo en el trabajo, podría costarme muy caro, y la situación actual era muy polarizada como para encontrar un trabajo en poco tiempo. Decir "No" era la mejor opción.

―Tengo que declinar esta vez, podríamos perder nuestros trabajos si nos pillan en el acto ―. Traté de sonar convincente. ―En otra oportunidad será…

No parecía feliz al escuchar mis palabras, con algo de incomodidad, se alejó un poco de mí. Con un deleitable movimiento de caderas. Antes de perderla de vista me dijo algo más.

―Espero verte al final del día, iremos al mismo lugar ¿Vale?

Solo afirmé con la cabeza ante tal propuesta.

Y así como empieza el día, también termina. Tengo la rara costumbre de ser el último del piso en salir, quizás sea por la tranquilidad que eso conlleva. Para mi suerte, ella me espera en su auto hasta que salga, ya hasta sabe cuánto tardo en salir. Una vez completamente solo, comencé a empacar mis cosas. Me gustaba tomarme un tiempo al hacerlo, simplemente era confortante para mí, antes de salir, pude observar como en uno de los cubículos, un repetitivo sonido se hacía presente… ¿Una alarma quizás? Comencé a buscar su procedencia para apagarlo o en su defecto dejarlo en los objetos perdidos del departamento. Llegué hasta ese cubículo, el cual estaba muy desordenado para un trabajador común, pero lo que más resaltaba eran las fotos alrededor de todo ese pequeño espacio, acompañado de muchas notas pegadas en las paredes, supongo que deben ser la familia de este trabajador, resaltaba la gran cantidad de personas rubias en esas fotos, una llamo mi atención, pues la foto parecía ser de un niño, el rostro no era visible, pues estaba tapado por una nota amarilla. Estaba a punto de destaparla, cuando…

― ¡Aquí estabas! ―. Escuché detrás de mí. ― ¡Estaba buscándote mi amado celular!

Al girarme pude darme cuenta que era ese compañero que sobresalía de los demás, aún mantenía su suéter verde intacto.

― ¡Gracias compañero! ¡De no ser por ti, quizás otro pudiera haberlo tomado! ―. Me estaba diciendo con total confianza. ― ¡En fin, nos vemos mañana, sigue trabajando tan bien como siempre!

Su tono parecía tan feliz, que caía en lo burlesco.

No paso mucho tiempo para perderlo de vista totalmente. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio ese tipo? Apenas hemos dirigido unas cuantas palabras, y me ha tratado como si fuera su amigo… Algunas personas son realmente locas en el fondo. No la hice esperar más, al subirme a su auto nos saludamos con un beso en los labios, como si de una feliz pareja se tratara. No podía esperar a volver a satisfacer tan bajos deseos, esos que mi mujer ya no puede hacerlo.

Llegamos hasta el mismo hotel, reservamos la misma habitación, cometimos el mismo error… Quizás sea por el dulce sabor de lo prohibido o por la sensación de peligro que invade nuestros cuerpos al momento de consumar en acto, pero de algo estoy seguro, ya no podemos dejar de hacerlo.

―0―

Pasada una hora, estábamos totalmente cansados y satisfechos, nuestros cuerpos aún jadeaban por el esfuerzo de la fornicación, pero nuestros corazones son más felices que nunca. Pueda que sea un cliché muy quemado, pero ella se puso a fumar un poco, hasta donde sé, lo hace para relajar el cerebro… Dudo mucho que sea el caso, pero no queda de otra que aguantar ese olor tan… Nauseabundo.

Empezamos a hablar de las posibilidades, de planes, de orígenes, de nuestras vidas. Nos sentimos identificados el uno del otro. Ambos vivimos frustrados con nuestras parejas, y ambos odiamos nuestro trabajo, aunque debemos hacerlo por necesidad. De habernos conocido antes, estoy muy seguro que ahora mismo seriamos esposos… Pero el destino a veces no hace buenos movimientos.

Cuando termino con su cigarrillo, nos pusimos a ver la televisión, tratando de encontrar algo interesante que ver. Había que aprovechar el tiempo, solo nos quedaba unas dos horas antes de salir del hotel. Desgraciadamente, a estas horas del día la televisión transmite programas realmente estúpidos que estoy seguro, solo le gusta a adolescentes con mucho tinte en su cabello.

Las necesidades físicas la llamarón, interrumpiendo el cantar de un concursante de _reality_ show, mi acompañante se levantó de su lecho. Supongo que tardará un poco en el baño, las mujeres son todo un misterio cuando están en ese pequeño espacio. Comencé a buscar algo más interesante para ver en la televisión… Pero nada, ¿Cuándo el mundo se había vuelto tan aburrido y estúpido? Apague el aparato, con algo de asco… Aún me arrepiento de haber comprado uno de estos para mi casa, nunca lo usaba y no veía motivos para tener uno en casa. Pero la opinión de mi mujer no es la misma.

Mi "cómplice" no tardó en llegar, algo alegre de hecho, me resultaba curioso tal expresión en su cara. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la vi tan alegre como ahora. Tenía que saciar mi interés.

― ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? ―. Pregunté con intriga.

―Pues… Resulta que el baño de hombres y mujeres están en la misma habitación ―. Dijo con algo de humor. ―No lo sabía hasta que ya estuve dentro… Y algo muy vergonzoso ocurrió.

A este punto, ella no pudo seguir aguantando las ganas de reír. No era una risa para nada desagradable, todos lo contrario, es muy contagiosa. Poco a poco empecé a soltar mi risa, algo que no acostumbro… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reí con verdaderas ganas? Con toda sinceridad, no lo recordaba.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―. Mi pregunta estuvo acompañada con unas pequeñas risas.

―Pues… Un chico de cabello blanco estaba saliendo de la ducha, se sorprendió tanto al verme que se le cayó la ropa, lo más gracioso fue verlo con su… "amiguito" muy alegre. ―. Dijo mientras hacía referencias con sus manos. ―Se trató de disculpar tanto que se arrodillo pidiéndome perdón ―. Dijo suspirando un poco. ―Me acerque hasta él y lo abrace diciéndole que no tenía por qué preocuparse, había sido un accidente… Me parecía muy tierno el muchacho, sobre todo por su característico cabello blanco. ¡Era tan lindo!

¿Cabello blanco? ¿Acaso se tratará del mismo muchacho que vi ayer? No podría ser coincidencia, no hay muchos chicos con cabello blanco por las calles. Bueno, ¿Y que si lo es? No me tengo por qué meter en problemas de otras personas.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, pasaron diez minutos en donde mi compañera siguió hablando sobre el incidente que tuvo con ese chico, aparentemente, estaba empezando a ir con su pareja para hacer "ese tipo de cosas". Esto la dejo sorprendida al inicio, pero no pudo evitar en pensar en las tendencias liberales de estos días.

No paso mucho tiempo para vestirnos formalmente, pagar por las escasas horas, y finalmente salir del hotel. En esta ocasión, ella se ofreció en llevarme hasta mi casa. Dejarme en mi puerta sería riesgoso, le pedí desembarcarme hasta la estación más cercana, como había dicho antes, caminar no es un problema para mí.

No paso mucho para llegar hasta mi hogar… Donde la misma maldita rutina me esperaba, una mujer embarazada durmiendo, mi comida congelada esperando por mí, y un silencio perturbado por las peleas de los vecinos. Una vida que no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. No pasó mucho para echarme en mi cama, solo tenía un pequeño espacio para mí, pues mi mujer ocupaba casi el ochenta por ciento. Dormir incómodamente ya era una mala costumbre, en estos momentos solo podía hacer una cosa.

― ¿Quién será ese chico de cabello blanco? ―. No podía negarlo, la duda sobre su identidad me carcomía vivo.

* * *

 _ **Baia baia baia, nuestro personaje si que tiene una vida muy intersante XD. pues bueno ahora les aclaro como participar.**_

 _ **Lo principal que deben saber sobre este proyecto es que será una historia LINEAL, no un conjunto de one-shots. La clasificación del mismo es de T, por lo que no habrá (salvo que lo pidan en los reviews) rikura y suculencia escrita directamente aquí, puede como uno simple "hicimos eso" como lo puse en este episodio. Quizás se hayan dado cuenta, pero en todo este episodio, el personaje principal no menciono su nombre en ningún momento, y esa será una característica de este proyecto, nuestro protagonista no tendrá un nombre establecido, quizás podrían llamarlo "compañero", "amigo" u otras formas de llamarlo sin uso de un nombre. Adicionalmente, los episodios no deberán exceder de las 3500 palabras y el mínimo es de 1500, para no hacer cansada la lectura o hacerla tan efímera,y como último, el tiempo entre episodios puede variar, de ser una continuación directa del final del capítulo anterior, ha tener días de diferencia. Así que repasando las reglas son las siguientes:**_

 _ **-La clasificación de la historia es T**_

 _ **-El protagonista OC no tiene un nombre.**_

 _ **-Los capítulos no deben exceder de las 3500 palabras,o bajar de las 1500 mínimo.**_

 _ **-El tiempo entre caps puede ser de segundos a días.**_

 _ **Si vas a participar, hay dos modos de hacerlo, el primero es ponerte en contacto conmigo mediante mi Fanpage en facebook: Rasec02. El segundo es enviarme tu capítulo directamente a mi correo electrónico gmail: .calle ¡OJO! Solo aceptaré a aquellos que me envíen sus historias en formato .doc o .docx (Ya saben, formato word)**_

 _ **¿Cuales serán los criterios para elegir el capítulo ganador? Pues simple, cuento con un grupo de amigos en el Fandom que podrán ayudarme a decidir, así la decisión no será imparcial. Algo evidente será guardar coherencia con la historia respecto a su inicio.**_

 _ **Dado que recién empezamos con esto, no hay un tiempo de tolerancia permitido, pero si llega a ser del agrado de la gente y hay mucha participación, estableceré que el tiempo de espera será de 15 días.**_

 _ **Por cierto, cuidado con las faltas ortográficas y la caligrafía, traten de ser prudentes con eso.**_

 _ **Para finalizar, solo desearles suerte si van a participar, estoy tan emocionado como ustedes al empezar esto, y realmente quiero leer sus participaciones. Lo esperaré impaciente.**_

 _ **Bueno, por mi parte eso ha sido todo. ¡Hasta luego!**_

 _ **PD: Mis otros proyectos se re-programan para inicios del siguiente mes, lo siento por la espera, de verdad.**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí! ¡CHAOO!**_


End file.
